


A Whole Other World

by Harrybo113



Series: Darling in the Franxx aftermath stories [1]
Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrybo113/pseuds/Harrybo113
Summary: This is my interpretation of the afterstory as to what happened to the members of Squad 13 following the departure of Hiro and Zero Two through the stargate. This story focusses mainly on Ichigo and Goro and how they lead their lives in the aftermath of the battle that was fought.





	A Whole Other World

Ichigo slung the heavy backpack up onto her shoulders, enviously eyeing Goro whilst he hitched his own up with ease. As she struggled to fasten the hip strap, Goro noticed her failed attempts to fix it in place and walked over to help her. Even though they had been partners for many years, Ichigo still tried to hastily slide the clip into place before Goro got there and just managed to do so. She looked up, a grin on her face, and found his golden eyes staring down directly into hers.  
“You’re so stubborn” he grinned “not even allowing me to help with your bag.”  
“I didn’t need your help” Ichigo boasted jokingly “I did it, didn’t I?”  
“You sure did. But you’re going to be uncomfortable if you don’t do this” He pulled down sharply on her right shoulder strap, causing Ichigo to gasp at the suddenness of it. In the few seconds she had let her guard down staring into his eyes, Goro had moved his hands over to her bag to adjust it for her. He quickly moved over to the left shoulder strap and did the same there. It felt to Ichigo as though the bag had got heavier, but the weight was now more evenly balanced across her shoulders, back and hips.  
“You’ve really grown accustomed to this nomadic lifestyle, haven’t you?” Ichigo cupped her hand around his cheek in a loving embrace and waited for his response.  
Goro blushed slightly, he still wasn’t fully used to the fact that he and Ichigo had gone from partner to what Hiro and Zero Two had, a relationship is what he had heard Kokoro call it. Ichigo had never told him when she first started feeling this way for him, but she had said that it coincided with her losing her feelings, her emotions, for Hiro after the beach trip they had all been on. ‘Oh well’ thought Goro ‘I guess it’ll be something I find out later on. Besides, she’s here with me now and we’re going on our first expedition together, what more could I ask for?’  
“Where did you find these bags?” Ichigo’s question brought him out of his thoughts. “They’ve got our code numbers on and everything”. The bags did indeed have each of their respective code numbers on, emblazoned across the left shoulder strap in the colours of their FRANXX, light delphinium blue.  
“They were in a part of the house in Mistilteinn that we never explored before. I grabbed them when we were getting everything useful out of there and gave the rest of the squad theirs.”  
“Why have I only just got mine then?” asked Ichigo indignantly.  
Goro turned away, obviously slightly embarrassed “I…Uh…Was kinda hoping that you would come out on an expedition like this and I could give it to you then…Sort of as a gift.”  
Now it was Ichigo’s turn to be embarrassed, bringing her hand up to brush her hair out of her face, but keeping it there to block Goro’s view of her blushing face. She turned away from him slightly and looked towards the floor. Like Goro, she hadn’t completely got used to the idea of them being in a relationship and was still slightly flustered and confused by the weird fluctuation of emotions she felt whenever she thought about or saw Goro now. She was still in the process of trying to figure out when these feelings had started and why.  
“We should probably do a final check of everything before we leave” Goro’s voice brought her out of her stupor ad back to reality. She nodded and turned back to him. He was quickly checking the items attached to the outside of his rucksack, his arms contorted behind him in the weirdest of shapes. Ichigo giggled slightly and quickly tried to hide it when he turned towards her with an annoyed look on his face, which only made her laugh harder. This annoyed look quickly changed to laughter.  
“You know” he said, “you could actually help instead of standing there laughing.”  
“I know, it was just funny to see you try and do this all on your own. Maybe you can’t do this alone, but the two of us together can.” She smiled at him, remembering that day she swam through a Klaxosaur to save him from certain death.  
“Mmm yeah, you’re right” Goro replied. For him, that saying had a more deeply engrained meaning. For him it was the first time he had really taken an interest in Ichigo, in any other human really. Back in the Garden he had constantly tried to get people to leave him alone by fighting them. Ichigo had made him realise that it was alright to lean on other people, to let other people help and, most importantly, to trust other people. What he didn’t know then, but now knew, was that was when his eyes had been set on Ichigo and no-one else.  
“Of course I am” Ichigo winked at him. “What is it you were looking for?”  
“Just the items that should be on the outside of my bag really. Can you see my map, it’s usually in the left pocket but I can’t feel it there?”  
Ichigo walked over to his bag and checked the pockets. “You’re right, it’s not in the left pocket so you’re not unobservant, just stupid.” She pulled his map out of the right pocket on his bag and lightly hit it against his forehead. “Why do you have this paper map anyway? Aren’t the digital ones Nana and Hachi gave you more accurate?”  
“Well yeess” came Goro’s hesitant reply “but I may have lost that one…” His voice tapered off with embarrassment. “But besides, I prefer the feel of these paper maps, you can really know your surroundings through them!”  
Ichigo shook her head in mock exasperation. “Well you better not get us lost then. I am counting on you to get us both home as well as out there.”  
They finished checking each others bags and equipment and made their way towards the exit of Plantation 13, or what was left of it. Goro looked up at the lifeless figure of Delphinium and a wave of sadness overcame him. When they had returned from space, Squad 13 had left their Franxx out in the open, none of them couldn bear to have their Franxx left inside for all eternity. They wanted Argentea, Chlorophytum, Delphinium, and Genista to stand over and protect them all for the rest of their lives. Besides the Franxx, those from Plantation 13 had started to build a small town to house all those from Plantation 13 and the other plantations who had lost their homes. They had used the remnants of Plantation 13 and supplies from the other plantations that were close by. Ikuno and Naomi had already set up a hospital and laboratory to aid those affected in any way by the war. Miku and Zorome had set up a school to educate the expected children as well as those who weren’t present on the events that had led to the current condition of Earth. Mitsuru and Kokoro already had a hard path cut out for them. They were being presented as the perfect couple, an example to everyone else to get people to start trying to raise kids. And they already had their hands full looking after Ai. Futoshi had been creating relations between the plantations. Not just between the adults, but with the parasites as well. He had also taken up baking in his spare time and was working with Ikuno and Naomi in the creation of new foods. Goro had already explored the world several times, collecting samples of anything and everything for Ikuno and Naomi, and inspiring hope and collaboration with occupants of other plantations that he encountered along the way. Ichigo had been overlooking the creation of their new society with Nana and Hachi. As those two were expected to live indefinitely, they were going to be the ones who passed on the knowledge to the next generations and Ichigo had been making sure that they knew about everything that went on in their new colony and about everyone there, who they were, what their skills were, what they liked. Yes, Ichigo had really stepped up from her role as leader. Goro knew better than anyone else that she had been incredibly tenacious before and had often overworked herself to such an extent that she spent days recovering in the hospital. However, she was now getting more used to it, flourishing into the truly competent leader he had seen in her for so many years.  
As they got to the edge of the new Plantation 13 town, Goro directed them to a building Ichigo had never been in before. When they entered, she saw that it was vehicle storage of some kind, with various land and air craft. There were a few people in there that she half-recognised, all focused on their own machines, using a multitude of tools to perform any number of small tasks. Goro headed into a separate room off to one side and Ichigo followed suit. This room was a lot smaller than the previous and had just one vehicle in the middle. Goro slung his backpack on a desk at the back, sat down in a chair and turned to face Ichigo. “Well, what do you think?” He gestured at the vehicle to his right.  
“This is how we’re exploring the world?” Ichigo’s question was laced with shock. The vehicle in question looked like a bike with a small carriage attached to the side. The tyres were incredibly thick and swollen, with a good amount of wear to them. Across the battered body of the bike, there were cases and storage boxes attached, making it seem to Ichigo that this thing was for transporting items more than anything else.  
“What’s wrong with this?” protested Goro, stung “she’s taken me everywhere and has not once failed me.”  
“She?” Ichigo’s tone was slightly mocking to hide the pang of jealousy that she felt.  
“It just felt wrong referring to her as ‘it’ after all we’ve been through. Although, now that you mention it, it is quite silly but I guess it’s stuck in my mind now. But I don’t have a name for her or anything.” He raised his arms in protest.  
“Hmmm” Ichigo wasn’t convinced, the roots of jealousy were spreading through her. Why am I like this? She thought. She’s…it’s a machine. A machine that he’s used only a few times, nothing special. And I’m someone he’s had his eyes on forever. It’s so pathetic to even think that he likes that machine more than me.  
Goro seemed to sense that something was wrong and instantly started talking to fill the awkward silence. “It’s not as though this bike is anything incredibly special in my life. She’s like Delphinium, she enables me to see the world and travel it but is less special than that. Because I’m not connected to you, because I don’t even get to be around you.”  
Ichigo’s face brightened, her body relaxed and she felt the roots of jealousy retreating. She brought up her fist to meet Goro’s and they bumped them together. It held much more meaning than any of the squad knew, and this meaning had only deepened in the past few months. It meant that the other was okay, that they were safe and happy. But even more than this, it symbolised their love for each other. Ichigo had recently learnt that it had meant this to Goro for an incredibly long time, but with their recent emotional developments, it had become a two-way thing; their special way of saying I love you.  
They smiled at each other and Goro stood up. “So, do you want to ride in the sidecar or with me?”  
Ichigo looked over at the bike. “Why would I ever want to ride in the sidecar if you’re the other option?”  
“Good point.” Goro replied. “Put this on then, it’s for your safety.” He slung a harness at her which she caught deftly.  
“What am I being strapped to?”  
“Me, of course” Goro was beaming ear to ear as he put on his own harness. “Oh, and if you’re not riding in the sidecar chuck out bags in there and secure them with this.” He now threw her something that looked like rope but stretched slightly when she pulled on it. Ichigo walked over to where Goro had left his bag and lugged it over to the sidecar. With a great deal of effort, she managed to haul it onto the seat, noticing that it was a lot heavier than her own bag. Had Goro done that on purpose? Give her a lighter bag whilst he was subject to the heavier weight. She knew that it was pointless trying to argue with him and change that. He would flat out deny it. He always put more strain on himself than was needed and he always had done. She made a promise to herself that she would rearrange some of the weight in their packs later when Goro wasn’t looking. Unclipping the hip straps on her own rucksack, she swung it round so it landed in the chair, pushing Goro’s down into the footwell. With the elasticated pieces of rope she bound the hole left above the rucksacks, ensuring that they were tightly secured before she turned away to put on the harness Goro had thrown her earlier.  
Goro was making the final checks over the bike, the fuel, the tyres, the cables, everything. He had done this so many times before, it was natural to him now. One final thing he had to do, something he always did before setting off out into the world, he turned to do now. Out of the top drawer of the cabinet at the back of the room he pulled a small notebook. He opened it to the bookmarked page and began writing.  
“What are you writing?” Ichigo wondered over to him, curious as to what he used this notebook for. She peered around his shoulder, trying to take in the words in the book but unable to do so as Goro’s hand was in the way, still writing.  
“Oh, this?” Goro replaced the bookmark and quickly snapped shut the book. “It’s just something I write in each time before I leave.”  
“I can see that Goro. But what is it that you write in there?”  
“It’s just a short message, nothing that important really.” Ichigo noticed Goro blushing slightly and quickly snatched the book from his hand, running around the bike to the other side of the room.  
“Hey!” Goro made a feeble attempt to stop her but gave in as she danced lightly around the bike, keeping it between herself and him.  
Ichigo opened the book to the first page and began reading. “Date: May 29th. Heading out to explore the world. Not going to let Hiro outshine me forever. If I don’t come back Ichigo, I love you. More than you’ll ever know.” Ichigo paused briefly but then carried on reading. “July 14th. Heading out in a different direction this time. Ichigo, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been now that we’re in a relationship. Also the saddest I’ve ever been now that I’m going away from you. I love you.” Ichigo began flicking through the pages, no longer reading aloud but silently, to herself, her mouth silently speaking the words. Goro noiselessly moved across the room to stand next to her.  
“Uhh” he began sheepishly. “I know it’s a little weird, but it’s something I’d have wanted you to have if I didn’t…” he tailed off as he noticed tears silently rolling down Ichigo’s cheeks. “Ichigo. Are you alright?”  
Ichigo turned her face to face his, the tears now flowing steadily. “You idiot Goro” she choked through the tears. With that she ran to him and buried her head in his chest, her hands grabbing the front of his shirt. Goro silently wrapped his arms around hers and placed his chin on her head. He was quite surprised. Ichigo rarely cried like this but when she did, it was only ever the two of them together, normally inside Delphinium. “What’s wrong?” he whispered soothingly.  
“Why would you write that?” Ichigo’s timid voice was barely audible. “In case you didn’t come back? In case something happened to you out there and you…and you…died?” She lifted her head so their eyes were locked together, hers red and raw, and his soft and calming. “That’s not going to happen. You’re always going to come back, aren’t you? Because fuck the alternative.” There was now a tinge of anger in her voice.  
In response, Goro slowly reached down and planted his lips on hers, softly at first but then more passionately. Ichigo mirrored his actions then pulled away sharply, drawing a sharp breath. “Promise me this though. That you’ll come home every time. You’ll come home safe to me, every single time you leave me here. I know it’s what you want to do and it’s helping everyone and I’ll support you but I miss you incredibly when you’re gone.”  
Goro pulled her close again. “Of course I’ll come back to you. Every single time. You’ve got my heart and I have yours, how could I not come back to that?” He smiled, and with that, the emotional moment was over. Goro walked over to the wall on his right and picked up a marker from the desk alongside it. On the map that was pinned to the wall behind a layer of glass-like material he drew a dotted line, occasionally adding a number just next to the line.  
Ichigo wiped her face clean of the tears and joined Goro at the wall. “What are you doing?”  
“Letting the others know where I’ll be. Normally Ikuno knows where I’m going as it’s usually her I’m getting equipment or materials for but as this time we’re not going for her, I’m plotting this down in case something happens to us.” He finished the final dotted line and placed the marker back on the desk. “And like that, we’re ready to go.” He threw his arms wide, a smile beaming across his face. He moved over to the bike, swung his leg over in a seamless motion and beckoned to Ichigo to do the same. Even though the bike was too high for her to copy Goro’s way of mounting the bike, Ichigo didn’t say anything. She put her foot on top of one of the small storage areas on the side of the bike and swung her other leg over from there, coming to a rest behind Goro. As her feet didn’t touch the floor, she had to make do with these makeshift footholds to keep her steady on the bike.  
Goro turned to her and handed her a small metal item. “Clip this onto the front of your harness, then onto the back of mine. It’s to stop you falling off the back. Just in case.” Ichigo took the clip and looked down at her harness. There was a loop on it just above her chest, so she attached the clip to that and looked up at Goro’s back. In the small of his back there was a similar loop on his harness, which she slid the clip through as well. Ichigo suddenly became very aware of how close she was to Goro. Sure, they had always been close in Delphinium, but this was different. For one, she was a lot


End file.
